Vampstar
by TheCuteVamp
Summary: While Jeremy is living the rockstar life as a new vampire,how's his newly departed girlfriend Anna doing?Will he bring her back?  Four-shot.
1. I'm Living The Life

Jeremy kicked the blonde from the motel he was staying in. He had been here for a week ,yet hooked up with fourteen different girls from the bars around town. He usually stayed in one place till the total was 24-in these small towns when he was done hooking up with the hottest girls of the towns, not counting the ones that looked like Vikki or Anna.

Jeremy hardly bothered learning their names anymore-what would be point because he would never talk to them again? No, he only hooked up with a girl once-he didn't want to get attached to anybody, like his mopey dopey brooding human self did two times. He also lost both of those girls by their deaths.

That, was of course, before he stopped putting his heart on his shelve and became a vampire. It was Anna's blood that he drink to become a vampire. Tears came to his eyes when he thought of her.

Jeremy had also hooked with girls that looked like Vikki and Anna the first couple of times he did the one night stand thing. But hooking up with someone who looked like them brang him more pain so he stopped.

Jeremy hardly needed to kill and hardly needed to steal blood from the banks.

He sucked blood from every girl he hooked up with. Jeremy had also left his old cell phone along with his old life back at home. He carried a dull-looking phone that he used to call Damon to reassure him he was okay. Jeremy had also met his sister Elena (now cousin, as he had found out.)'s birthmother ,Isobel. Her phone number was pinged in to his cell phone, also gaining tips for being a vampire and shutting the pain out.

Jeremy hardly needed a cheesy ass pickup line to pick up chicks, he just compelled them.

Jeremy closed the door to his motel, the key in his pocket along with his dowdy looking cell phone.

Anna sat in her dorm room that she had in Vampire heaven .Her mom visited every so often

She looked at the other bed dreading the moment they would grab a old-looking dvd player to watch Jeremy's life. Alot of it considered of him hooking up with random girls-hot girls at that. The strawberry blond that was her roommate had also been Jeremy's girlfriend, the one he always talked about. It was Vicki Donovan.

From the little talking they did, Anna could tell the only thing they had in common was their love for a certain boy, whose picture was hung over her bed.

Anna had also started talking to Lexi, who was happily enjoying the afterlife with her boyfriend. Anna had not given Jeremy her blood so he could party his undead life away.

She had given it to him so they could spend it together.

Now he wasted it on pointless hookups.

**Author's Note: Want more? This just popped into my head.**

**Please review.**


	2. The Family Biz That I Hate

IN THE AFTERLIFE-(Anna's POV)

I had decided to visit my mother after seeing Jeremy hooking up with those girls, without a mention of my name. Maybe she'll stop the tears from falling. So I programmed my wall closet to pop out a jean skirt, flats, and a t-shirt with bra and underwear. All exactly fitted to me. When I throw them back in, they will be recycled. That's one of good things about the afterlife. Most of the greatest inventors have never spotted inventing, that's why we have smart closets, eye screens, healing tubes, and all that.

I go to our only patrol tube and select my mother's room. Last time I checked, my mother was roomed with a crazy tomb vampire who insists on being called Stella, instead of whatever her name was before.

That's another thing. With patrol tubes, there is no need for doors or hallways, so we can fit more people into a dorm than normal.

My patrol tube lets out a beep to confirm I'm here. I walk out and I see my mom in bed with Jonathan Gilbert, Jeremy's ancestor. My mom's hair is messy and I see the sex hair on Jonathan because Jeremy has the same sex hair.

I watch as Jonathan grabs his clothes and puts them on and scurries into her patrol tube to his own room.

"MOM!"I yell.

My mother looks shocked, usually patrol tubes tell you of people's arrival but I turned to silent. My mom instead grabs covers to cover her naked body.

"Isn't he married? Fuck, mother! Why are you a fucking mistress?"I scream.

Marriages are still valid here. Expects here believe that that Afterlife was similar to what is on earth now when Jonathan Gilbert arrived.

"You could've pinged." my mother says, pointing to the small ring on the counter.

"He isn't. His wife transferred into the Spirit Bank years ago."Pearl said

I remender arriving here, saying I go to the spirit tube or the healing tubes.

The spirit banks are a place where spirits are suck in tiny bottles and marked with names.

Basically you leave your body. Spirit-making makes marriages invalid. Many of the tomb vampires who arrived with me choose the spirit tube. Only five but me chose the healing tubes, which my mother works at.

"I was upset."I said, excusing myself from not pinging.

"But whatever, go back to fucking a _Gilbert_."I shouted, tears falling.

My Gilbert had let go of me ,but I could never let go of him.

Vicki was at work, which was assigning dorm assignments. She told me her old roommate had transferred into the Spirit Bank. I hadn't choose my job yet, but maybe I would work with my mother on the healing tubes.

I logged into my 2004 version of my MacBook, and went to the site of Witches On Call

You talked to a witch, a dead one, at that .It was a witches site, with its own special domain, .witch.

Vampires were .vamp, Humans were .man, Werewolves were .wolf, and it wasn't that confusing if you think about it.

_Please Enter Ur Info 4fore we can serve you._

I entered my name ,gender, date of birth, and lastly date of death. Things on the Afterlife Web were a lot safer than the World Wide Web back on earth.

_WITCH: My name's Cathy ,how can I help you?_

_ANNA: Is there a spell to bring back a vampire?_

_WITCH: is checking WikiSpell._

WikiSpell was a spell book site where all existing spells were docmented.

_WITCH: The Rudi Spell would b the best. It brings back vampires specifically__,__ though the Jade Spell would work.(It brings back almost everybody and it is more widely known then the Rui Spell.)_

_ANNA: Thnx._

I logged off and I searched WikiSpell for the Rudi Spell.

It was simple really.

Jeremy needed a witch, a drop of his blood or mine(My blood always slightly ran though his, seeing as I changed him),a dead body of any state, and ashes from any wooden stake. He also needed a picture of me, which I hoped he still kept one.

I hope he still wanted me.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx(Jeremy's POV-Back On Earth)

Another day, another town.

Less and less towns believed vampires existed. I had only found four others than my hometown, and fled quickly.

It seemed that this was witchy town, literally. The whole air looked like witch auras and the faint smell of deadly vervain lingered.

I saw a girl in uniform go into their witch school. They had three schools here, which rotated.

They had human school which taught all subjects I have been taught expect for The History Of Witches. They then had warlock and witch schools ,which were in different buildings. Every odd day, they went to the human school called Phoenix High. Every even day ,they either went to Bennet School of Witchery or The Regal School for Warlocks.

The US government had no idea this town, called Hodge existed on their soil. It was well hidden in the woods, and most warlocks used their magic to construct.

The girl, who looked faintly like Anna looked at me.

"What do you want, bloodsucker?"she hissed

"Your name, my dear."I said, hoping she wasn't a vampire hater.

"It's Ellie, bloodsucker. What's your name, bloodsucker?"She asked

"Jeremy Gilbert."I said

"_Gilbert_? Aren't they supposed to hunt bloodsuckers ,not become them?"She asked, her eyes full of surprise.

"Guess I didn't feel like following the family business."I joked.

"Then how come you are one? Who gave you their blood?"Ellie said

"My Girlfriend, Anna-she was a vampire but I loved her with my whole heart."I said

"Okay, that's all sweet and all but why do you need my bloody help?"Ellie said.

"She died .Or was staked rather. It was my fucking uncle that did it, even though he knew of my love for her."I said.

**Author's Note: Like? Please review!**

**Is Jeremy going to get Ellie to bring Anna back?**


	3. The Perfect Girl Is My Girl

"And you want my help to bring her back. Sorry, vampie, no can do."Ellie hissed

"But.."I said

"No buts. I'm sure your girl served her time well here."Ellie said

"I miss her. She like, ripped a hole in my heart when she _died_. I became a vampire for that to go away but it didn't."I said

I pulled out my phone to look at a picture I had always saved .It was a picture of Anna cutely laughing at something I said while we hanged on the steps of my former high school.

She didn't care if I deleted it. Every time I looked at that picture, I was transported back in time where I was happy and gleefully in love with the most awesome girl in the world .And for some reason, she decided to be mine even though I'm sure she could do way better than me. As always, she looked perfect. I always loved it when she smiled and laughed.

"Can you please get her back? I would do anything, even survive on animal blood for the rest of my life."I asked

"Anything?"Ellie said

"Anything. I love her so much and it pains me not to see her smile every day."I said

"Okay ,that's cute but..protect my bloodline."Ellie said

"You will never kill my bloodline and if you see a member of my bloodline in need, you will do _whatever means necessary_. Even turning into a bloodsucker like _you_."Ellie said

"I promise."I said

"Good."Ellie said.

Ellie was looking though a notebook, or even a diary.

"We can do the Rudi spell, that is for vampires or the all-rounder Jai spell."Ellie said ,shutting the notebook before enduring a look form me.

"Oh this? This is my spell book, dearest vamp."Ellie said

"Do the Rudi."I said

"Okay."Ellie said and grabbed a spare piece of notebook paper and started writing it.

She was done and handed it to me.

_Your blood or hers (just a tiny drop)_

_Wood Ashes_

_ONE DEAD BODY-RECENTLY DEAD WITHIN THE LAST WEEK._

_Pic of person._

I rushed out to a nearby city, and got a overdosing person. I feed from their needle marks.

Their heart stopped because of unstoppable overdose.

I laid him down in Ellie's house and got a stray broken banch.I burnt it and keep the ashes in a tiny cup and laid on the counter. A tiny plastic cup laid on the counter and took her kitchen knive and cut my hand. I let the blood drip into the plastic cup until it healed itself. I printed a picture of her that I posted on my facerange account, which Anna never got around to getting. I hadn't been on Facerange since Anna's death.

Ellie came back from school.

"Okay we have everything."Ellie said

I watched the DVD closely. I couldn't tell how happy I was.

Even though tech is awesome here in the Afterlife, eternity with Jeremy is even more awesome.

A hologram came near me, looking like a guy.

_Hi, my name is Greg. I am the master of transfers. If you are to come back to life and join your true mate Jeremy...you will have to take this Forget Pill._

One of purple forget pills appeared in my hand.

_Don't worry, Anna dear. The Forget Pill only will cover what you have seen in the Afterlife._

_The only things you will understand is your death and your chance for a second life._

_Your families have been meant to be together so we can the feud between the living and the undead. Go to Jeremy, enjoy eternity with him._

The wall give me a shot glass of water which I took the forget pill. Then it all went black.


	4. I Got My Happy Ending

All I can see is black, black. I am falling to whose knows where. I hold my breath in because I know I will be with my Jeremy soon.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The dead body of the man rises, his clothes falling off. Suddenly red sparkles form around him, changing him into the girl I love. She drops to the floor looking embarrassed at her naked body.

"Nothing I haven't seen before."I say, loving every curve of her.

"Jeremy!"she says, jumping into my all-too eager arms.

Is this a dream or do I really have my Anna back with me?

I kiss her to be sure, which confirms this is not a dream.

"Gross."Ellie says before she chants.

Clothes appear on Anna, even though it is only the underwear(bra and undies.) and a graphic tee and skinny jeans and red converse.

"Ellie!"I shout

"Thanks."Anna says

"Jeremy knows what he has to do."Ellie says.

Anna looks at me with a questioned mark.

"Tell you later."I whisper into her ear.

"If you guys are wondering, Anna's a vampire."Ellie says

I still hold Anna bridal style while I rush back into a motel I have been staying at.

"So what-"Anna starts, but I shut her off with a kiss.

We proceed to making love in this motel room.

Anna is lying on my chest, and is quite comfortable. If it were up to the both of us,I wouldn't have it any another way.

"As I was saying, what was Ellie talking about?"Anna said

"I had to promise to protect her bloodline before she would bring you back."I say,kissing her

"Wait,Jer. I am _really_ sure about something."Anna said

"What?"I say, curious

"That I love you with my whole heart." she says

"Oh my god Anna, there's no words for..."I trail off, Anna starts looking worried

"How much I love you."I finish it and she kisses me.

I love this life.

_**Fin**_

**I have to get to writing for **_**Bringing Up Twins**_**,**** but msg me with stuff you wanna see in it.**


End file.
